


A Pleasant Way to Awaken

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Interrupting said routines, Kisses, Maria loves getting up at the crack of dawn, Morning Routines, Morning Sex, Natasha curling up in covers is my favorite thing, Natasha just wants to have sex, Oooh steamy, PWP, Sexy Times, fluff and sex, happy couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is always awake before Maria, and this gives her many opportunities to think of ways to keep her routine loving girlfriend in bed for just a little while longer.</p><p>“Let me give you a parting present.”</p><p>“Oh no, your presents tend to spiral into two hour sessions of fucking me into the mattress.”</p><p>“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pleasant Way to Awaken

When the sun rose in the morning Natasha Romanoff knew her lover would get up with it. If there was anything Maria Hill loved more that the mind blowing sex they had it was her morning routine and Natasha always awoke before her to witness the rising of Agent Hill. The woman was a morning person, clearly made to get up and get going with the energy of a tigress. 

Natasha, however, was more cat-like in that she liked to laze about for an hour after the sun came up. She was awake, but that didn’t mean she had to get out from underneath the warm covers. Sometimes, Maria would get out of bed and then come back to find Natasha had made a nest around her with the covers. This would make her smile and Natasha would pull out her arms from her cocoon and beckon her over. Lazy morning kisses would distract her for a moment before the alarm for the coffee would go off and Maria would break away from Natasha with a teasing smile. 

But right now Maria was sound asleep, and Natasha would take the opportunity to watch her lover in the most intimate fashion. Her finger trailed across Maria’s cheekbones and down to trace the curves of the woman’s kiss-bruised lips. They had been bitten last night and were swollen from when Natasha had passionately sucked and licked at them hungry for Maria’s attention. Natasha’s finger went up to the other woman’s forehead and graced her hairline where raven black hair met ivory skin. 

Natasha trailed her fingers across Maria’s smooth neck up to her shoulders where she traced patterns of her initials over and over again into the scarred skin there. It was a bullet wound Maria had never told her about, but had made it clear that it wasn’t something she’d dislike speaking of. 

Natasha knew why she hadn’t offered the information, she wanted Natasha to ask. To ask for a little piece of Maria’s past and, while Natasha was fully prepared to do so, she had yet to do it. There was something in the way the wound had healed, like it had been aggravated once or twice before it had finally healed, that told Natasha she would be absolutely furious at whoever had inflicted it. 

With a small sigh Natasha moved on from the wound and moved the sheets back to trail her fingers along Maria’s spine. Her fingers moved along the vertebrae and made swirls in the small of the woman’s back before Natasha reached down to cup one of Maria’s asscheeks. She had a premonition that Maria was going to try to leave early today and Natasha was determined to keep her in bed for as long as humanly possible. Bending over her lover she began kissing along the woman’s shoulder blades and mumbled against her skin.

“I know you're awake,” Natasha nipped at a piece of skin that she knew was particularly sensitive and smirked when she heard the little gasp out of Maria.

“Ooh, you know I have to go into work today, right?”

Natasha hummed as she pressed her lips reverently to Maria’s neck, “Fury will have to wait a little while.”

Maria turned over and rose up to meet Natasha’s lips before removing the covers from her bare flesh, “Still, I do have to go in.”

Natasha reached for Maria as the woman stood up from the bed and took ahold of her hips to flip her back onto the mattress.

“Let me give you a parting present.”

“Oh no, your presents tend to spiral into two hour sessions of fucking me into the mattress.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

Natasha pressed up against Maria and swiveled her hips so that she was grinding against Maria. Maria moaned as the pleasure in her core began to build and she whined when Natasha changed speeds so that she could grind up against her harder.

“Oh, Natasha, please. I really do have to- Oh, that it heavenly.”

Natasha chuckled lightly before taking Maria’s lips captive with her own and roughly grasping the other woman’s arms above her head. Natasha grinned at Maria’s blissed out look before working them both to orgasm by slow grinding and aggressive kisses. Natasha kissed along Maria's neck as she came down from the high and whispered loving words in Maria’s ear as she came down from the rush of chemicals in her body. Maria gave her a half-hearted glare once she was aware of herself.

“I’m going to get you back for keeping me from work.”

Natasha grinned, “You promise?”

Maria smirked back at her, “Oh you know it.”

Natasha leaned back down to invade Maria's mouth with her tongue and smirked against her lover's lips as she thought that if this was how she could get Maria to stay in bed in the mornings, they'd be sleeping in a lot more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I hope you enjoyed this oneshot! It's Femslash February and due to my tight schedule I pulled out one of my old oneshots that has just been sitting in a folder on my laptop for, well, ages and decided to reedit it to post. Thanks for reading and happy Femslash February!


End file.
